This invention relates generally to hand tools and relates, more particularly, to such a tool which facilitates the movement of a cable around or past a relatively sharp edge.
When routing a sheathed electrical cable through a ceiling or wall, it occasionally becomes necessary to route the cable around a corner which exposes the cable to a relatively sharp edge. Such an edge may be provided by the edge of a corner of a wall stud opening through which the cable must be routed or the edge of a metal grid commonly used in the support of a suspended ceiling. If the sheathing of the cable were to hang upon the relatively sharp edge when the cable is being pulled around or past the relatively sharp edge, any further pulling upon the cable could damage the sheathing surrounding the conducting wires of the cable.
It would be desirable to provide a device which reduces the likelihood that the sheathing which surrounds the conducting wires of a sheathed cable will be damaged as it is routed around or past a relatively sharp edge.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved tool which reduces the likelihood that the sheathing which surrounds the conducting wires of a sheathed cable routed around or past a relatively sharp edge will be damaged as the cable is pulled around the relatively sharp edge.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a tool which can be attached in a stationary position at a location adjacent the relatively sharp edge for providing a relatively smooth surface across which the cable can be alternatively routed.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a tool which can be quickly attached to or detached from a location adjacent the relatively sharp edge.
Yet another object of the present invention it to provide such a tool whose portions serve to guide the cable along a preferred, or less damaging, route around or past the relatively sharp edge.
A further another object of the present invention is to provide such a tool which is relatively small in size and capable of being manipulated with the hand of a user during use.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such a tool which is relatively uncomplicated in structure, yet effective in operation.